BELLARKE LOVE STORY
by malfoyslytherinking
Summary: Clarke just left the camp, leaving Bellamy standing there. She will have to live with the guilt and Bellamy is invading her thoughs. She regrets leaving him and will see him again soon. They will have a romantic love story.
1. Chapter 1

I just left Camp Jaha, leaving Bellamy behind. I am walking away, forcing myself not to look back. I wish I could stay, but I wouldn't be able to see all these people's faces without remembering that I executed so many «innocent people just by pulling a lever. I feel bad, and I have no idea where to go and how to survive all by myself. So I keep walking in the woods, hoping to find some place to shelter for the night. After a few hours of walking, I find a dark cave into a mountain. I'm not sure if it's safe but, it's my only choice right now. So I walk in, with my knife in one hand and my flash light in the other, hoping nothing is going to jump on me and rip my throat out. This cave is freaking me out. I wish Bellamy was with me right now. He would know what to do. I clearly don't. I don't even know how to make a fire. So I keep walking in the cave, and realizing there is nothing in it. So I decide to put down my stuff, and go hunt. Because I need to feed myself and clearly, my mom won't be bringing me eggs and bacon in the morning. But I suddenly feel so tired that I just fall asleep on the hard rock of the cave. I wake up the next morning, not realizing where I am. So I look around. Am I in the dropship? In my cell, on the ark? And then my memories start coming back. I'm in that cave. So I get up, and go outside to take a walk. I want to take a look around my new home. So I keep walking and I arrive in front of a gorgeous waterfall. It looks so pure and, I don't even have the words to explain it. It's small and it's pouring down in a little pool of water. I thinks the level of the water is around my waist. So I decide that a shower wouldn't be bad. So I take my shirt and my pants off, unclip my bra, and pull my thong down. As I get in the water, I feel chills running through my body. The water is cold and refreshing. So I go in, and I bend my knees so the water goes up to my neck. It feels so good. And for some random reason, I think of Bellamy, putting his hands on my body, and slowly kissing me. What am I doing? I have to stop thinking about him! I'll probably never see him again, and besides, he's not even that hot. So I keep telling myself that, trying to convince myself of it, but every time I say it, I don't believe myself. After washing all the dirt from my body off, I start getting out of the water. I put my clothes back on, and start going to the cave.

A few days later, after doing the same routine over and over again, I decide to go take another shower. So I get to the waterfall, get my clothes off, and get in. It feels so good. Just feeling the water pouring on my skin and not thinking about Bellamy. In fact, I'm still trying to convince myself that he's not a total hottie. Gosh I want to kiss him right now. If only I could tell him how I feel. But it's too late for that now. Suddenly, I feel somethings touching my hips, so I turn around, and I see Bellamy, standing in front of me, naked!

«Hey Princess! »

«What the hell are you doing here? » I was doing my best to cover myself up with my hands as much as possible. I was also forcing myself not to look down, but stare at his face instead, which is really hard doing that without blushing!

«Raven, Octavia and I left the camp»

«What? Why? » I decided to turn around, so that he couldn't see me entirely naked because this moment was pretty embarrassing, but he seemed totally comfortable, standing in front of me, with absolutely no clothes on!

«Because we didn't want you to be alone, and because we care about you»

«Okay, uhm, could we talk after I get dressed up? »

«Yeah sure» He got out of the water, went to take my clothes that were laying in the grass, and gave them to me.

So I got out, went behind a tree and got dressed up. When I came out, he only had his pants on, so he was shirtless in front of me. Man those abs! Wow I'm totally dreaming about him tonight. Why am I so attracted to him? Why? I mean, he is like the hottest guy on Earth… and in space! So he started to talk, but I wasn't listening, because I was mentally thanking god for creating such a wonderful creature but specifying that he could've worked a little harder on his intelligence and his manners.

«Clarke are you listening? »

«Uhm not really, sorry. What were you saying? »

«Raven Octavia and I found a cave yesterday and we gathered all our things there»

«I settled in a cave too. So can I move in with you guys? »

«That's the point»

So we started walking, a mile, two miles. Where was that cave? When we finally got there, Octavia and Raven jumped in my arms which surprised me because I wasn't really in good condition with Octavia when I left the camp and Raven's Raven so that was just another awkward moment that day.

The next few days, I tried as hard as possible to avoid talking or even looking at Bellamy. But obviously, I had to mess that up and come in the cave exactly when he was changing. Which was so weird.

«Hey Princess! You've been avoiding me! »

«No I haven't. I was just really busy»

«Is it the fact that I saw you naked that bothers you? »

«Well you're only the second guy who actually saw me naked so yes it's kind of shocking! »

«I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to make you mad»

«I'm not mad I just feel weird around you now. Every time I see you I just remember the stupid smile on your face when we were at the waterfall! »

«Ouch that hurts. So you don't like my smile? »

«Of course I love your smile you're like the hottest guy on earth and all I want to do right now is kiss you and your smile is just wow, and, did I just say that out loud? »

«Yeah you just did. So I'm the hottest guy on earth and you want to kiss me. Sounds pretty good to me. »

«Oh my god. I just made it even more awkward. Didn't I? »

«Totally. But if you want to kiss me, why didn't you before?»

I look at him, not knowing what to say. Without even realizing it, I got close to him and he put his hands on me, one just on top of my butt and the other one to the same level of my bra. He pulled me close and kissed me. It tasted like fresh mint, although I don't know where he got his mint from. I put my arms around his neck and prayed that this moment would last forever. But at the same moment, Octavia came in and was staring at us.

«It's not what you think, Octavia» I said, feeling guilty.

«I bet your ass it is! Finally! You two were flirting since we landed on Earth and now is your first physical contact! Oh my god I have to go tell Raven! »

«No! You can't just run around screaming that Bell and I kissed! »

«Of course I can! »

«But you won't! »

«Watch me! » So Octavia got out actually screaming «Bell and Clarke kissed». Which made me pretty mad so I got out and jumped on her, putting my hand on her mouth, trying to shut her up.

At the same moment, Raven walks in, with my mom. Crap. I wasn't expecting her. What the hell is she doing here?

«Mom? What the hell? »

«She was stalking us» Replied Raven.

«Why? Why were you stalking us? »

«I was following you Clarke. You're my daughter and I can't lose you»

«You can't lose me but you didn't hesitated when you turned dad in! »

«Clarke I told you I didn't have a choice.

«Yes you did! But you didn't want to take the chance! Now don't expect me to forgive you because I can't! I just can't! You're the one who killed my father! And how can I know that you loved him? I can't! Because he's not here anymore! It's all your fault! »

So I ran away from the cave, crying my eyes out, hoping she would be gone when I go back. Or even better, wake up from this possible nightmare, which is lasting way to long. So I suddenly feel something hitting my head and everything becomes blurry. When I open my eyes, I'm tied up, upside down and I'm bleeding. So I start screaming for help and I see a shadow, which looks like the person has a knife, which totally freaks me out. I scream again and the shadow shows himself. The guys must be at least 6 feet 2. He looks big and scary. I don't think it's a grounder or a reaper. He's wearing a mask and is coming towards me. He suddenly says something.

«Yu gonplei ste odon»

Oh my god! He's going to kill me! So as I taught, he comes near me and he stabs me in the stomach with that knife. It hurts so much! So he leaves, leaving me there, with a knife in my stomach, to die. I hear some voices, but they don't seem real. I hear Bellamy's voice saying «Hold on princess. We're going to get you out of here». And then I realize that they are real! Bellamy, Raven and Octavia are here untying me up! So Bell takes me in his arms and the only thing I care about is touching him. When I wake up again, I'm in the cave, next to a fire, and Bell's next to me.

«Welcome back princess! How are you feeling? »

«Ouch! My stomach hurts»

«Well, you did have a knife inside you for at least 4 hours»

«Did you get it out? »

«Yeah, Raven did. What happened to you? We heard you screaming for help and we came»

«There's a guy who hit me unconscious and wanted to kill me»

«Well you should get some rest. Do you want anything to eat? Water? A blanket? »

«A blanket and some water would be great»

«Sure I'll be right back»

So Bellamy came back with a bottle of water that he gave me and helped my drink, and a blanket, that he wrapped around me. And He sat next to my head, playing with my hair, so that's how I fell asleep, thinking of him.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning, in Bellamy's arms. So I look up to see if he's awake and I see him staring at me. He is so hot. His curly hair just makes me want to put my hand in it all day long and his smile, is so cute. And sometimes when he wants something he makes these cute little puppy eyes and I can never say no to him. I would want to stay in his arms for the rest of my life because I feel safe around him!

«Good morning Princess. Did you have a good night of sleep? »

«Yeah. Why am I in your arms? »

«You seemed cold when you were sleeping so I took you in my arms»

«Is my mom gone? »

«No, she's still here and she's really concerned about you»

«I don't want to see her»

«I know you don't but it's her last day here. She decided to give you the space you wanted so she's leaving in a few minutes in fact. You should go say goodbye»

«I don't want to. I'll wait until she leaves»

Bellamy got up and went outside. I immediately regretted the fact that he left me. Even if it's for a few seconds, his arms are so strong and comfortable! He came back a few moments later.

«Hey, your mom's gone. Do you want to get out of the cave? »

«Uhm… a shower would be really nice right now»

«You want me to take you there? »

I said yes, obviously! Who could I say no to a trip with Bellamy Blake? So we took two knives and went to the waterfall. Walking hurts. So I slowed us down, but I was refusing all the help that Bell was offering. When we finally got there, I couldn't wait anymore, I had to tell him how I felt.

«Bell, I have to tell you something»

«You can tell me when we're in the water»

So he started taking his shirt of, followed by his pants, shoes, socks and finally boxers. I tried to look away, but it was really hard. He got in the water and he called me in.

«Come in Princess! »

«Not while you're in»

That's the only thing I wanted to do right now, but I have dignity. I just want to take my clothes off and go in his arms while he's playing in my hair.

«Are you afraid you'll make our relationship even more awkward? Well don't because it can't really get worst»

«I'm not afraid of anything! »

«Then prove me wrong! »

So I take my shirt and pants off, trying to look sexy even though my stomach hurts a lot. And apparently it's working, because he just keeps smiling. So I unclip my bra and I let it fall down to my feet, while I pull my thong down to my ankles. And I get in the water. I feel really weird. I don't usually get naked in front of strangers. He's not one but he's not my boyfriend either. So I go close to him, and he puts his wands on my hips, and pulls me closer to kiss me. When his lips touch mine, I completely forget where we are and what we're doing. The only thing that matters is that we're kissing, and it's romantic as hell and I'm not going to apologize for it. All I want right now is to never let him go and stay in his arms and kiss him for the rest of my life. When we finally backed up from each other, it was just to take a large breath and start again. It was starting to get dark and we were still in the water. So we decide to go out and go back to the cave. So we get out of the water, and while I'm putting my thong up, he comes behind me and starts kissing my neck.

«I love you Clarke»

«I love you too Bellamy, and I've loved you since we landed on this planet and I can't stop thinking about you»

«Wow! I didn't know you were such a big fan of mine! »

«Shut up! »

So we get dressed and get back to the cave. Octavia and Raven are already sleeping when we get in, so we decide to go a little bit deeper in that cave so that they don't disturb us if they wake up. So we lie down and I kiss him. I don't really know what happened that night but it certainly was one of the best nights of my life. The next morning, I wake up, in Bellamy's arms again, but this time, we're both naked. Then I remember what happened last night. We slept together. So I get up, trying not to wake Bellamy up, put my clothes back on and get out of the cave, where I see Octavia and Raven making breakfast.

«Good morning! »

«Oh hey Clarke! Did you have a good night with Bell? »

«Shut up Octavia! »

«Well, you're sleeping with my brother so I can't really shut up about it because your one of my best friends»

So I let her imagine my relationship with Bell, because I don't really want to talk about it with his sister. If I talk to someone about it it'll probably be Raven. A few days later, while I was doing breakfast, the dinner I ate the night before came back in my mouth and I just threw up next to a tree. I was getting really sick! And so I felt sick and threw up a few more times for the next three weeks. Raven, Octavia and Bellamy were worried about me and told me we should go see my mom.

«I don't want to see my mom! »

«But you're sick and I can't see you throw up all the time because I'll get sick and then Raven will get sick and because everyone's sick Bellamy's going to be sick and the entire planet will be sick because you don't want to go see your mother»

«Fine I'll go tomorrow, but you guys have to come with me»

«We will» said Bellamy before going out to hunt.

«Clarke, I'm pretty sure you're pregnant! » said Raven.

«What? I can't be! »

«Well you did sleep with Bell and I don't think it's impossible. »

«Yeah, well maybe we should go see my mom now after all»

«What about Bell? »

«Oh, we'll write him a note on the wall with a rock»

So Octavia wrote a message to Bellamy saying that Clarke changed her mind and that she wanted to see her mom right away. So the three girls left the cave and reached Camp Jaha a few hours later. The guards opened the door for them and they went directly to her mom.

«Clarke? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to see me anymore! »

«Well I changed my mind and I'm sick and I need your help»

«Yeah sure, are you alright? Can you describe me the symptoms? »

«Well I keep throwing up and it's the only one right now but… Raven and Octavia think I'm pregnant»

«Okay, well did you do the pregnancy test? »

«Where do you want me to get it? That's why we came here! »

So Abby went out of the room and came back a few moments later. After I did my pregnancy test, we were waiting for the result and when we saw it was positive, I almost fainted. I'm pregnant. I'm fucking pregnant! What the hell was I thinking when I slept with Bellamy? Why on earth would I even sleep with him? Oh my god! What am I going to tell him? Damn it! I'm screwed! My life will never be the same! At the same moment, Bellamy walked in.

«Hey I saw your message and I decided to come. Are you alright Princess? »

I couldn't speak. I didn't want to speak. I just wanted to cry and scream and give up. But I can't at least do it for this baby I thought. He or she deserves a chance to a better life than the ones we all got. So Bell's still staring at me waiting for an answer. Octavia speaks for me.

«She's pregnant Bell. Clarke is pregnant»


	3. Chapter 3

«She's pregnant Bell. Clarke is pregnant»

«What? How? »

«Are you seriously asking how? » replied Raven

«Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me? »

«Because she just found out dumbass! »

«I need a minute alone with Bellamy»

So Octavia and Raven walked out of the room and closed the door. I couldn't look in Bellamy's eyes. I was ashamed of myself. I didn't only ruined my life but his too.

«If you don't want to be involved in all this and you want to just back off from this, or even end our relationship, I totally get it»

«What the hell are you talking about? I won't give up on you and this baby. Clarke I love and I'll love this baby too. Why would you think I would give up? »

«I don't know. Maybe because it's the easiest thing to do in this situation»

«Come on Princess, you know me better than that! »

I smiled. I didn't expect him to react this way. I though he'll totally freak out, just like I did and that he wouldn't want to be a father. I know that he practically raised Octavia but imagining Bell with a baby. That just doesn't makes sense. I'll have to get used to that though now. I just can't believe it. I'm having a baby.

«You want to do something today? »

«Not really. I still feel sick»

«Yeah but doing something might take your mind of this baby that makes you feel sick»

«Fine. Let's do something. You choose»

So we finally decided to go for a walk in the woods. So we went and told Octavia and Raven to not wait for us to dinner. So we left Camp Jaha, and we were trying to decide a name for a baby.

«Do you think it's going to be a girl or a boy? » I asked

«Well I would prefer a boy, but if it's a girl it's fine too»

«Well I want a girl»

«We'll see who was right in eight months then»

«I guess we'll see. So what would you like to name it if it would be a boy? »

«Uhm… it's hard. Probably Liam. Yeah, I like Liam»

«What about if it's a girl? »

«Oh my god. Katherine. I really like this name»

«Yeah me too. But I prefer the one that I chose»

«Which is? »

«For a boy, I like Liam so we'll keep that but for a girl, I prefer Marlene»

«Yeah, that's actually really nice. But I prefer Katherine»

«Fine, we'll ask Octavia and Raven which one they like better»

So we went back to the cave and asked the girls which one they liked better.

«Do you prefer for a girl, Marlene or Katherine? »

«Marlene! » said Octavia

«Marlene! It's more unique! If you name her Katherine, well it's boring» replied Raven

«Damn it! Why do you always have to win? »

«Because I'm better than you! And because Marlene is prettier than Katherine! »

«Did you decide how to name it if it's a boy? »

«Yeah, we chose Liam»

So as the weeks went by, I was getting bigger and bigger. I can't even see my toes anymore and I'm in the last month of pregnancy. I'm totally freaking out to the idea of giving birth. Besides, the baby can come any minute, so I'm constantly stressed and I screw up everything I do. At the same moment, an arrow flew by my head. Which made me scream and I recognized the guy that wanted to kill me a few months ago, getting out of his hiding place and coming running towards me. I couldn't do anything else but scream so Bell and Raven came out of the cave running and when they saw that guy, they pulled out their knives and started fighting him. Octavia practically dragged me inside the cave and then I felt it. My water broke.

«Oh my god! I think my water just broke! »

«What? Now? It's really not a good moment Clarke! »

«I didn't choose the moment! »

At the same moment, I felt a huge pain going through my whole body and I started to scream. Octavia got up and went outside of the cave.

«Bell! Clarke's water just broke! She's going to give birth! »

«Right now? It's not a good time! And this guy is pretty strong so I don't know if I can get him off me! »

«Well try harder! Clarke needs you right now and I won't let you not be there for her! »

Just as Bellamy was fighting with the guy, Raven jumped and stabbed him in the head. He was dead. So all three of them ran in the cave, to find Clarke laying on the ground and screaming to death. So Bell went next to her and started talking to her.

«Hey Princess! You can do this! Stay strong! »

I just wanted to die right there. I wanted to give up and stop the pain. But then it wouldn't be fair for Bell and this baby. Besides, I wanted to know if it's a girl or a boy. So I kept screaming and crying. I didn't even know what the hell was going on until I heard someone else cry and then the pain stopped. And I fainted. When I woke up, I saw Bellamy with a baby in his arms. Raven and Octavia where standing next to him and they were talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying and everything was blurry.

«Well looks who's coming back! »

So I forced myself to wake up completely and get back to reality. I was feeling really sick but I still forced myself to talk to them.

«How are you feeling Clarke? »

«Bad. Really bad. I feel really dizzy and I can't move»

«Well you just had a baby so I get it. Do you want to know if it's a girl or a boy? »

I nodded and saw Bellamy coming towards me and putting my baby in my arms.

«Clarke, meet Marlene»

I stared at my daughter, not believing it. She's so beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at my daughter, not believing it. She's so beautiful.

She has these little blue eyes and she is smiling at me and I feel like I don't know what to do anymore, and I feel like even if I'm weak, I could kill hundreds of people one after the other if they tried to take my daughter away from my arms. I feel like I need to protect her and I don't want to let her go right now, even if it's Raven, Octavia or Bell who would hold her. I can't trust them right now. I know it's foolish and selfish of me but I have this feeling and I would want it to go away so I could share my happiness with my friends but she is mine, she's my baby, she's my daughter, and I can't let anyone take that away from me. So Bell comes near me, offering to take her so I can rest but I don't have a nice reaction.

«Back off Bellamy»

«Slow down, I don't want to hurt you or her. I just though you would want to rest»

«Well I don't, so back off. I don't want none of you near her»

So they backed off while I fell asleep with Marlene in my arms. So my friends went a little deeper in the cave to talk.

«What the hell is wrong with her? »

«She just held her newborn daughter in her arms for the first time, so she's a little bit overprotective. I don't think she thrusts us right now. It's like she wants to keep her baby to herself»

«I know I just want to help her. She's so brave and I don't even know how she can be that strong after all she's been through during her life»

«She's strong Bell. She's going to thrust us but we have to give her time and show her that we don't want to bring any harm to her or to your baby»

«Okay, well, how do we do that? »

«First, show her that you're not afraid of her and that all you want is good for her and the baby»

The next morning, I woke up with my beautiful baby in my arms, and Bellamy next to me.

«I'm sorry for last night Bell. I overreacted, and I didn't mean what I said. I just have this feeling of constantly needing to protect her and I can't get rid of it. I think I'm going crazy»

«You're not going crazy. How are you feeling Princess? »

«Weird. Like there's something missing inside of me»

«Well there is something missing and you're holding her in your arms. She's so beautiful. I don't think I'll ever get enough of looking at her»

«Me neither. And your right, some sleep wouldn't be bad after all»

So I hand my baby to my boyfriend, hoping he won't do something stupid or drop her, because I would be able to rip his head off if he did.

So as the years went by, and Marlene was growing up, Bell had built a house, for them to live in. As I was preparing Marlene's forth birthday dinner, Octavia and Raven got into the kitchen and started helping me.

«You guys did a great job with Marlene, Clarke. She's so smart and pretty and she's just the best niece I could ever have. I just wish my mom was here to see her. She would be so proud of me for being such a great aunt»

Then the three of us start laughing when my daughter walks in.

«Mommy, are we going to see grandma Abby tonight? »

«Uhm… no sweetie, she couldn't come tonight. But I think she'll come next week to bring you your birthday gift»

«Oh okay. As long as I have my gift, I'll be fine. Better late than never. And do you know where daddy is? He told me he's going to play hide and seek with me»

«No I don't know where he is. You could go search for him and if you find him, tell him I need his help. He's never here when I need him, and he's always around annoying me when I don't need him. I don't understand men. They always have to do these annoying things and they don't even realize it»

«I heard something mean about me» said Bellamy walking in the kitchen.

«Yeah well you should stop messing around and help me get this dinner ready. Besides, you told Marlene that you'll play with her»

«Yeah well I was kind of busy trying to get her a gift. Sorry I wasn't around when you needed me»

«It's fine just get that dinner ready. I'm really tired and I think I'm going to go give Marlene her shower before dinner. So please if the dinner could be ready when we are back it would be great»

«Okay Princess, I'll get it done»

«Thank you»

So I went out of the kitchen, looking for my daughter, but she was nowhere to be found. I searched the entire house, the backyard and all around the house, but she wasn't there. So I ran in the kitchen.

«Marlene's gone! »

«What? What do you mean she's gone? »

«She's not in or around the house! It's not like her to just leave! » at that moment, tears started falling down my cheeks. I've never been away from her since the day she was born, and that feeling of needing to protect her came back very fast. I felt weak, but I needed to find her and protect her. Bellamy was trying to calm me down but nothing was working.

«Clarke, look at me! You need to calm down! We'll find her and she is going to be alright. We all are. But if you want to find her, first you need to calm down! »

I started to calm down but there's this little voice in my head that kept telling me that I failed miserably to my job as a mother. I was imagining the worst and I couldn't stop crying, so Bellamy took me in his arms.

«It's okay Princess, she's probably playing in the woods. Come with me. We'll go in the woods. Raven and O go north we'll go south»

So we went in the woods, searching for Marlene. We searched for twenty minutes but we found nothing when we heard Octavia scream.

«We found her! »

So O and Raven came back at the house, with Marlene in their arms, and I noticed blood on her head. I started to panic. Marlene wasn't breathing. Tears started falling down again, so I tried to stop the bleeding, but it didn't work. She was hit on the head, and she was unconscious. For the first time, I saw Bellamy crying. He had tears falling down too. I stopped trying, knowing it wasn't going to work. Our daughter was dead.


End file.
